


His Father's Son

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King knew, as he watched his son, the determination as clear in his eyes as it had been the day he'd taken his first steps, that if Kit truly was falling for this mysterious girl from the forest, there was nothing any of them could do about it. The King had raised Kit to follow his heart, and it was exactly what he was going to do.</p><p>And even though he'd never admit it in front of anyone else, it was exactly the main reason why the King was so, very proud of his son.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son

The King had always wished for a son. Of course he would have been happy with either, but when he had been told that he had a newborn son, he had been overjoyed. 

Ever since his birth the King had always known that Kit would grow to be a man of honor, a great ruler. And it was mostly because of his mother and her wonderful example. 

The King himself never took credit for anything, and the humbleness he possessed was one of the traits Kit inherited already as a child.

The King remembered watching Kit as he took his first steps in the secret garden that had been his mother's favorite place. He had been very, very determined to get to the swing on the other side of the garden. 

So, with focus clear in his blue eyes, he took his first step, then another, then a third, and eventually reached the swing after a few times of falling over on the way. And the King had been watching the entire time, as proud as ever. 

When the King had sat Kit down, at the age of 10, to finally speak to him about his future duties, Kit had listened calmly, staying gathered the entire time. 

The King finally saw a reflection of his own self in his son, in the way he gathered his thoughts before speaking, in the way he clenched his jaw when he was deep in thought. It was true that in looks he was far more alike his mother than father, but the King realized that Kit might as well have been him thirty years earlier.

The only thing Kit had asked that day, as he had been told about all his duties, which included political visits, daily fencing practice, royal gatherings and last but not least, an arranged marriage, was what his father had done at his age. Had he accepted his faith with a calm nature, or had he rebelled?

It was a fair question, and at that moment the King thought about all the things he had done in his past. He had always been an honorable man, never breaking a rule that truly meant something. 

However, he knew, in his heart, that if Kit's mother had never truly been the woman he was meant to marry, he would have broken the rule and married her anyway. And the King sensed that Kit might be like him in his matter. Always following his heart, no matter what.

The King had replied simply by stating that he had always listened to his heart. It had been a convenient answer, since his heart had always told him to go by the rules. 

But he had a feeling that perhaps Kit interpreted this as something else entirely.   
The King had never been very fond of hunting. As he watched his fifteen year old son on their first hunting trip, he found that it was another trait his son had inherited. 

He looked away as a stag was put down, and he refused to contribute to the trip in any way of his own. The Grand Duke had noticed, of course, and had pointed it out. The King had shrugged it off, stating that not everyone enjoyed the same sorts of pleasures. And it was the truth. 

But it was also the truth that it was bad form for the prince to not participate in royal gatherings such as the hunts. So he could never give Kit a free pass away from the activity. 

At least Kit had found an interest in fencing, and he was quite good at it. But the King knew that in his heart Kit was still a dreamer who'd much rather spend his days in his mother's garden than in a room full of sweaty men, practicing an art of violence over and over again. 

Gladly for his son, however, his reluctance did not show in his results. He was a natural, and soon the entire kingdom knew about the prince's bravery. 

As the King had expected, Kit's kind heart had failed its duties of obeying the rules. As he watched Kit pose for his portray, and as he heard him talk about wanting to marry a good, honest country girl, the King knew that this was exactly what he had felt with Kit's mother all those years ago. 

And he knew, as he watched his son, the determination as clear in his eyes as it had been the day he'd taken his first steps, that if Kit truly was falling for this mysterious girl from the forest, there was nothing any of them could do about it. The King had raised Kit to follow his heart, and it was exactly what he was going to do.

And even though he'd never admit it in front of anyone else, it was exactly the main reason why the King was so, very proud of his son.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this. Perhaps it's not fun to read, since there's basically no dialogue, but I really liked doing this, yeah :)


End file.
